Eine kleine Weihnachtsgeschichte
by Fried-chan
Summary: Eine CrossoverWeihnachtsgeschichte mit Charakteren aus Harry Potter, Herr der Ringe, Star Wars und Dragonball Z.
1. Eine kleine Weihnachtsgeschichte

**Eine kleine Weihnachtsgeschichte**

_Es begab sich aber zu der Zeit, da die Autorin dieser Geschichte einige Charaktere aus den Themengebieten Dragonball Z, Harry Potter, Star Wars und Der Herr Der Ringe dazu verdonnerte, an einem Krippenspiel teilzunehmen. Und dies ist das Resultat:_

---

**Vorbereitungen**

Fried-chan: „Also Leute, ich will ein schönes Krippenspiel sehen, also strengt euch gefälligst ein bisschen an, ja?"

Anwesende: „Jaaaaa, Fried-chan..."

Fried-chan: „Also, wir beginnen mit der Verteilung der Rollen! Und ich dulde keine Widerrede! Okay, das Wichtigste; die Hauptpersonen: Maria und Josef! Sie werden gespielt von... Bulma und Vegeta!"

Vegeta: „**_WAAAS?_**"

Fried-chan: „KEINE WIDERREDE! Weiter geht's mit dem Kerl, der Maria verkündigt, dass sie schwanger ist... Wie hieß der noch?"

Vegeta (_entnervt)_: „Erzengel Gabriel."

Fried-chan: „Wow, woher weißt du das?- Jedenfalls ist die perfekte Besetzung für Gabriel: LEGOLAS!"

Legolas: „Ich? Ein Engel? Toll!"

Fried-chan: „Ja, find ich auch. Die Rolle des bösen Wirts bekommt: Hagrid!"

Hagrid: „Wieso denn das?"

Fried-chan: „Eigentlich nur so. Du siehst halt böse aus. Der Wirt, der den beiden die Unterkunft im Stall gibt, wird von Professor Snape gespielt!"

Snape: „**_Häh?_**"

Fried-chan: „Hirten sind Son-Goku, Elrond und Harry Potter! Der Verkündigungsengel der Hirten ist-"

Galadriel: „Ich? Ich?"

Fried-chan: „NEIN! Der Verkündigungsengel ist Piccolo."

Piccolo: „**_MOMENT MAL!_**"

Fried-chan: „Die dazu passende Engelsschar besteht aus den neun Nazgûls."

Nazgûl 1: „Suuper! Kriegen wir Flügel? Ja? Ja?"

Fried-chan: „Später, später! Kommen wir zu den heiligen drei Königen! Caspar ist Lord Voldemort... Melchior ist Sauron... und Balthasar ist Darth Vader..."

Vader: „Wieso ich?"

Fried-chan: „Weil die Farbe zu teuer wäre. So müssen wir dich nicht extra noch anmalen."

Legolas: „So viel zum Thema „Dunkler Lord"...hähähä"

Fried-chan: „So, da fehlt nur noch- DAS JESUSKIND!"

Sauron: „Da bin ich jetzt gespannt."

Fried-chan: „Ich bin mit mir überein gekommen, dass für diese Rolle nur einer geeignet ist: FREEZER!"

Freezer: „Waa?" _(Wird unterbrochen, weil ein paar begeisterte Nazgûl ihn mit Schnuller, Schlabberlätzchen und Strampelanzug schmücken)_

Vegeta: „IHR TROTTEL! JESUS WIRD IN WINDELN GEWICKELT!"

Fried-chan: „Da hätten wir jetzt ja alle Rollen verteilt!"

Galadriel: „Und was ist mit mir?"

Fried-chan: „Du spielst ein Schaf."

-Fortsetzung folgt-


	2. Und jetzt ist es soweit

**Und jetzt ist es soweit: DAS STÜCK BEGINNT!**

Zunächst noch einmal eine Liste der Besetzung:

Maria: Bulma (Dragonball Z)

Josef: Vegeta (Dragonball Z)

Jesuskind: Freezer (Dragonball Z)

Erzengel Gabriel: Legolas (Der Herr der Ringe)

Der böse Wirt: Hagrid (Harry Potter)

Der gute Wirt: Snape (Harry Potter)

Hirt 1: Son-Goku (Dragonball Z)

Hirt 2: Elrond (Der Herr der Ringe)

Hirt 3: Harry Potter (Harry Potter)

Verkündigungsengel: Piccolo (Dragonball Z)

Heerschar der Engel: Die neun Nazgûl (Der Herr der Ringe)

Caspar: Lord Voldemort (Harry Potter)

Melchior: Sauron (Der Herr der Ringe)

Balthasar: Darth Vader (Star Wars)

---

Fried-chan: „Wir fangen an. Alle auf ihre Plätze!"

Nazgûl 3: „MOMENT, MOMENT, MEINE FLÜGEL HALTEN NOCH NICHT !"

Fried-chan: „Fertig?"

Nazgûl 3: „Ja."

Fried-chan: „ Ich bin Erzähler. Los geht's.

_Der Engel Gabriel wurde in die Stadt Nazareth zu einer Jungfrau gesandt_-"

Piccolo: _(räusper)_ „**Jungfrau** Bulma..."

Fried-chan _(fährt unbeeindruckt von leisem Kichern der Anwesenden fort)_: „_Sie war mit einem Mann namens Josef verlobt und ihr Name war Maria. Der Engel trat bei ihr ein._"

Legolas: „Fürchte dich nicht, Maria; denn du hast vor Gott Gnade gefunden. Du wirst ein Kind bekommen, einen Sohn wirst du gebären; dem sollst du den Namen Freez- ääh... Jesus geben."

Bulma: „Wie soll das geschehen, da ich mit keinem Mann... äähm... zusammenlebe?"

Legolas: „Der heilige Geist wird über dich kommen und die Kraft des Höchsten wird dich überschatten. Deshalb wird auch das Kind heilig und Sohn Gottes genannt werden."

Vader: „Das hab ich jetzt nicht verstanden."

Legolas: „Für Gott ist nichts unmöglich."

Bulma: „Ich bin die Magd des Herrn; mit mir geschehe, was du gesagt hast."

Legolas: „Darf ich jetzt den Reifen aus den Haaren nehmen?"

Bulma: „Darf ich jetzt aufhören, in dem Kessel zu rühren?"

Fried-chan: „Schnauze!

_In jenen Tagen erließ Kaiser Augustus den Befehl, alle Bewohner des Reiches in Steuerlisten einzutragen. Da begab sich jeder in seine Stadt, um sich eintragen zu lassen. So ging auch Josef von der Stadt Nazaret in Galiläa hinauf nach Judäa in die Stadt Bethlehem, weil er von dort stammte, um sich mit Maria, die er inzwischen geheiratet hatte, eintragen zu lassen. Sie war schwanger und als sie in Bethlehem ankamen, waren alle Herbergen schon überfüllt und niemand wollte ihnen Einlass gewähren. Sie kamen zu einer Herberge und klopften an._"

Vegeta _(missgelaunt)_: „Komm, Bulma-äääh..-ria, wir klopfen an diese Türe."

Bulma: „Ja, Josef."

Hagrid: „Kommt rein!"

Fried-chan: „NEIN, Hagrid! Du sollst sie anschnauzen und wegschicken!"

Hagrid: „Aber ich kann das nicht! Das sind zwei arme, müde Menschen! Die kann ich nicht in der Kälte..."

Fried-chan: „DAS IST EGAL! Das hier ist Theater!"

Hagrid: „Aber..."

Fried-chan: „Nix aber! Jetzt blaff die beiden ordentlich an!"

Hagrid: „Na gut... **WAS WOLLT IHR? WIR HABEN KEINEN PLATZ MEHR! VERPISST EUCH!**"

Vegeta: „Scheiße, hab ich mich jetzt erschrocken!"

Fried-chan: „Weiter im Text!"

Vegeta: „Los, Maria, wir versuchen es beim nächsten."

Bulma: „Ja, gut."

Snape: „**VERSCHWINDET!**"

Fried-chan: „**_DU_** sollst sie nicht wegschicken! Du musst Mitleid haben! Jetzt lächle doch mal!"

Snape: „Ohoho, tut mir ja so leid, wir haben gar keine Plätze mehr frei! Sogar ich muss auf dem Boden schlafen! Aber weil ihr so liebe Menschen seid und ich solches Mitleid habe, dürft ihr in meinem Stall bleiben, da ist es wenigstens warm! Und eine gute Geburt wünsche ich euch! Auf Wiehiedersehen!"

Vegeta: „Danke."

Fried-chan: „Mehr Elan!"

Vegeta: „OH, habt vielen, vielen Dank, edler Wirt! Möge Gott euch das niemals vergessen. DAAANKE!"

Bulma: „Und kommt doch mal auf nen Kaffee bei uns vorbei!"

Snape: „Ohohoho! Aber sicher, meine Liebe!"

Fried-chan: „Das reicht jetzt!

_Und Maria gebar ihren ersten Sohn in jenem Stall, wickelte ihn in Windeln und legte ihn in eine Krippe_."

Bulma: „Sieh nur. Josef! Ist er nicht süüß?"

Freezer: „Buääääh! Buääääh! Buääääh!"

Vegeta: „Ein echter Pfropfenwanne."

Freezer: „..."

Bulma: „Aber Josef, du wolltest sicher Wonneproppen sagen."

Vegeta: „Aber natürlich, Maria! Das ist die Begeisterung, weißt du! (Hab mich verlesen)"

Fried-chan: „_In dieser Gegend lagerten Hirten auf freiem Feld und hielten Nachtwache bei ihrer Herde. Da trat der Engel des Herrn zu ihnen, und der Glanz des Herrn umstrahlte sie; und es befiel sie große Furcht._"

Son-Goku: „Muss ich jetzt was sagen?"

Elrond: „Nein, du Trottel!"

Harry Potter: „Wer ist eigentlich auf die Idee gekommen, den mitspielen zu lassen?"

Galadriel: „Määäääh!"

Fried-chan: „Das war ich, Harry! Ich dachte mir, neben ihm siehst du nicht mehr ganz so dämlich aus! Auch wegen der Frisur!"

Vegeta: „Hähähähä..."

Fried-chan: „_Der Engel aber sprach zu ihnen:_"

Piccolo: „Fürchtet euch nicht, denn ich verkünde euch große Freude, die dem ganzen Volk zuteil werden soll- **HÖRT SOFORT AUF ZU LACHEN!**"

Sauron: „Sorry, aber diese goldenen Locken und die Flügel..."

Snape: „Und der Heiligenschein und die Harfe..."

Son-Goku: „Hey! Irgendwas gegen Heiligenscheine?"

Fried-chan: „Jetzt hackt nicht auf dem armen Piccolo rum, ich finde, er sieht toll aus!"

Galadriel: „Määäh!"

Seepferd-chan _(kommt kurz rein)_: „Fried-chan, du findest immer, dass er toll aussieht! Er könnte sich auch rosa ansprühen!"

Freezer: „Buäääääh?" (_Übersetzung: Willst du damit etwas andeuten?_)

Nazgûl 5: „Ich finde, dass die Locken Piccolo stehen."

Fried-chan: „Lassen wir das. Piccolo, mach weiter!"

Piccolo: „Heute ist euch der Retter geboren in der Stadt Davids; es ist Christus, der Herr. Und dies soll euch als Zeichen dienen: Ihr werdet das Kind finden, in Windeln gewickelt und in einer Krippe liegend."

Fried-chan: „_Und plötzlich war bei dem Engel eine große himmlische Schar; sie lobte Gott und sang:_"

Sauron: „Die sollen jetzt wirklich singen?"

Legolas: „Das ist doch wohl nicht dein Ernst, Fried-chan?"

Galadriel: „Määääääääääääääääh!"

Elrond: „Das wollte ich auch grade sagen."

Fried-chan: „Los, Nazgûl! Singt!"

Nazgûl 1: „Viel Spaß!"

Alle Nazgûl: „**_EHRE SEI GOTT; EHRE SEI GOTT IN DER HÖHE! UND FRIEDE AUF ERDEN UND DEN MENSCHEN EIN WOHLGEFALLEN!_**"

Vader: „Wow!"

Sauron: „Wo habt ihr das gelernt?"

Voldemort: „Darf ich die für meinen nächsten Geburtstag mieten? Oder Wiedergeburtstag?"

Harry Potter: „Genial!"

Galadriel: "Määääääh!"

Elrond: "Besser als Arwen."

Legolas: „Besser als ich! Das ist nicht fair!"

Vegeta: _(zu Tränen gerührt)_

Piccolo: „Wisst ihr, als ich noch klein war..."

Snape: „Wieso war ich immer so gemein zu den Gryffindors...? Und es ist doch Weihnachten..."

Hagrid: „Wenn das Schnäbelchen gehört hätte..."

Bulma: „War das schööön!"

Fried-chan: „Das hatte ich nicht erwartet, ehrlich! Na gut, machen wir weiter!

_Als die Engel von ihnen fort in den Himmel zurückgekehrt waren, sagten die Hirten zueinander:_"

_**-Stille-**_

Elrond: „Son-Goku, du bist dran!"

Son-Goku : „Ups? Ich? Was muss ich denn sagen?"

Vader: „Du hast den Text in der Hand."

Son-Goku: „Oh! Stimmt! Kommt, wir gehen nach Bethlehem!"

Galadriel: „Määäääh!"

Elrond: „Um dieses Ereignis zu sehen, das uns der Herr kundgetan hat!"

Harry Potter: „So lasset uns nun gehen!"

Fried-chan: „_Und so eilten sie hin und fanden Maria und Josef und das Kind, das in einer Krippe lag. Sie berichteten allen, was ihnen über dieses Kind gesagt worden war und jeder, der es hörte, staunte über die Worte der Hirten._"

Vegeta: „Krieg ich überhaupt noch mal Text?"

Vader: „Schnauze! Jetzt kommt unser Part!"

Galadriel: „Määäh!"

Fried-chan: „_Und es kamen drei heilige Könige aus dem Morgenland, die einem Stern nach Bethlehem gefolgt waren. Sie gingen in den Stall und sahen das Kind und Maria, seine Mutter. Da fielen sie nieder und huldigten ihm._"

Voldemort: „Wir preisen dich, oh König der Juden! Sieh her, ich bringe dir Gold, als Zeichen, dass du eines Tages der König der Welt sein wirst!"

Sauron: „Ich bringe dir Weihrauch, oh Herr! Denn du sollst ein Priester sein! Mann, das Zeug stinkt vielleicht!"

Vader: „Ich lege dir Myrrhe als Gabe dar, denn du sollst Heiler genannt werden und Myrrhe ist eine kostbare Salbe. Hhm. Das habe ich vorher nicht gewusst."

Vegeta: „Und was ist mit mir? Ich bin schließlich der Prinz der Saiyajin!"

Piccolo: „Maul halten!"

Freezer: „Buäääääh! Buääääh! Buääääh!"

Bulma: "Er will damit sagen, dass er das Gold gern nimmt, den Rest könnt ihr wieder mitnehmen."

Fried-chan: „Freezer! Nicht so habgierig! Das ganze Zeug krieg sowieso nachher ich!"

Galadriel: „Määäh!"

Fried-chan: „Ach übrigens, wir sind fertig! Schluss, aus, Ende!"

Vegeta: „Echt? Jetzt schon?"

Snape: „Grad fing es an, Spaß zu machen!

Sauron: „Wie wär's mit ner Party bei mir?"

Voldemort: „Ich bin dabei!"

Vegeta: „Gibt's was zu Saufen?"

Sauron: „Klar!"

Vegeta: „Ich komm mit."

Piccolo: „Ich auch."

Fried-chan: „Ich auch."

Legolas: „Diesmal schlag ich dich, Elrond!"

Elrond: „Hah! Niemand verträgt so viel Met wie ich!"

Fried-chan: „Bist du sicher?"

Galadriel: „Määääh!"

Snape: „Also kommen alle mit?"

Alle: „Jaaah!"

Freezer: „BUÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄH!"

Bulma: „Er sagt, er will auch mit."

Fried-chan: „Ich hole noch grad ein paar Freunde..."

Sauron: „Na, Hanna säuft mir wenigstens nix weg."

Fried-chan: „Das holt jeder einzelne andere sicher auf."

Alle im Chor: „**WIR WÜNSCHEN EUCH ALLEN FROHE WEIHNACHTEN! UND TSCHÜSS!**"

…

…

…

…

…

Galadriel: „Määh?"


End file.
